davideddingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Torak
Torak ]] Titles Dragon-God of the Angaraks, Child of Dark Race God First Appearance Pawn of Prophecy, (mentioned) Enchanter's Endgame (appeared) Torak is the third of the seven Gods. His people are the Angaraks, and his is the only totem animal to be counted among the monstrous races (perhaps due to Torak's vain attempts to enhance the creature): the dragon. He wields the Sword of Shadows, the horrific Cthrek Goru. Torak was at first very beautiful and haughty; he was apparently the most handsome of the Gods. Belgarath described that he was more beautiful than any being he had seen, and he walked as if his foot spurned the earth. He had black hair, very pale skin and greenish-colored eyes. Belgarath described that his face was beautiful to the point of being pretty and his hair looked as if he spent a lot of time combing it. Torak seemed to be telepathic or knew what Belgarath was thinking. Alone among his brothers, Torak served the Dark in the War of Destinies. He fought them all in the War of the Gods, which he had brought about by stealing the Orb of Aldur; when almost defeated, he split the world using the power of the Orb, leaving the remaining Angaraks on one side of a new ocean, and their enemies on the other. However, this act offended the spirit of the Orb, and it struck him with its fire in retaliation. The left side of his body, most notably his face and hand, are seriously maimed — burnt by the Orb of Aldur. His left eye, called The Eye That Was Not, continually burns with the fire of the Orb of Aldur. Beldin often referred to Torak as "Old burnt-face". Establishing a theocratic, military culture, Torak drove the Angaraks to exploit and dominate the new continent of Mallorea, integrating the Dals, Karands and Melcenes, and also taking much of the western continent. Upon the theft of the Orb, he destroyed Cthol Mishrak and sent three castes of peoples to be guardians against the peoples of the West: Nadraks (townspeople, merchants), Thulls (serfs/servants/peasants), and Murgos (noblemen, warriors). He also changed a number of Grolims to be the Chandim. Torak was overcome with the prophetic ecstasy at Ashaba where he resided for a time and produced the Ashabine Oracles. Coming out of Ashaba, he decided to dominate the world and called forth all able bodied male Angaraks and Malloreans to conquer the Western continent. However, his imperial ambitions were stopped by Brand, as he was rendered comatose at the Battle of Vo Mimbre and his forces were noticeably diminished by the combined armies of the West. This was partially due to Poledra's resounding rejection of his advances toward Polgara, who he viewed as the only woman suitable to be his queen. Eons later, Torak was slain by Belgarion in the ruins of Cthol Mishrak, at what was originally thought to be the ultimate meeting of the Child of Light and the Child of Dark. ]] Category:"Garion" universe Category:Characters Category:Deities Category:Deities ("Garion" universe) Category:Erastidian Gods Category:Angaraks